The Tragic Tale of Dr Vexen, Part I
by FortunaStoryteller
Summary: Dr. E.N. Vexen is a gifted scientist whose achievements in curing a plague in his village reach the ears of a count in the far away Castle Lacoste. Told from Dr. Vexen's perspective, this is the prologue to his many adventures in the count's castle.


12 April 1813:  
My future seems more desolate than before. My attempts to find a cure to this disease only results in failure, and so there are more deaths every day. People no longer trust my remedies, so I can no longer find any way to test these formulas, the results of my daily stress and toil, and my research has gone to waste.

19 April 1813:  
A glimmer of hope has made it's way into this darkness. All of last night I had been working on a new cure made of plant products that were said to treat minor sicknesses. With further investigation, I may yet find a solution to everyone's problems.

26 April 1813:  
I think it unbelievable, how many different directions one fate can turn. After much insisting, I was allowed to test my newest remedy on a young girl who had recently been stricken with disease. The very next day, all traces of illness had left her and she awoke from her sleep to smile up to everyone. The effect of that smile was somewhat light-heartening, I admit, as well as the enthusiastic gratitude she gave me as I was leaving. The golden-haired child was probably too young to truly understand what was happening, but it still made me feel like an important part of the world; my creation had been necessary for her survival. My cure swiped her from the jaws of death. Had I not been brought into existence, then that innocent young girl would be dead next week.  
I shall begin preparations for a new batch. Perhaps my luck can be kept at this new high for at least a while.

16 May 1813:  
My recent success has reached farther than I thought, for news of my accomplishments has reached a bed-ridden count in the distant Castle Lacoste. They want me to come immediately to his aid, so I am preparing to leave very soon. When the carriage arrives I will be leaving this village, perhaps to meet with a brighter future; a future of quiet research and more comfortable living arrangements. Something like excitement is brewing within me, I don't believe I've ever been so thrilled since I was a child filled with the simple fantasies of youth; to amass enough knowledge that I would be able to create an elixir of life, that I would be able to stop death from ever striking down another human being. A foolish thought from my childhood, but still...If I can save the life of a little bright-eyed girl from a fearsome pestilence, perhaps it's not such an outrageous dream...

20 May 1813:  
This carriage is fast approaching Castle Lacoste. Both my initial thrill and anticipation have been dulled by the long journey, nevertheless, I've been going through my notes in hopes that I can diagnose the count quickly and begin preparing medicine for him. I see a dark cloud approaching, and it will soon cover the moon leaving me no light to write by. It doesn't matter, the carriage has reached the castle gates. Even in this pale light I can see it is a magnificent structure; the towers that jut out from this place are too high for me to see the tops of, but my vision can make out stone walls and iron doors. Strange how the darkness of night can make the place look so menacing, but such is a deception of the lack of light, and though it makes for an awe inspiring illusion, this warped appearance of the count's castle are no reflection on those who dwell within it. A pair of servants approach, I must depart.

21 May 1813:  
My first day in Lacoste was...eventful, to say the least. After waking in the room that was set aside for me by order of the count (who I had not yet seen) I went through my medical books once more and changed into appropriate day-wear. Then two servants (the same pair who were charged with collecting my things and bringing me in the night before, Zexion and Lexaeus) came to inform me that I would see the count in the afternoon, since he was still asleep, and until that time I would be shown around the castle. There were many twisting corridors and the placement of the rooms seemed irregular and unpractical, but the general decorum of the hallways displayed the count's wealth to the fullest...as well as a general taste to the most garish colors imaginable. Rooms that I made careful note of were the library (which I would like to see more of, there is much knowledge to be had there and it would merit for further investigation if I ever find the time and had permission), the main hall, the kitchen (where I would have my meals with the servants), and the Western Wing, or the private chambers of the Count a few others, which I was only allowed to enter if I was summoned. While Zexion was explaining the Spartan timetables of the castle (Lexaeus rarely spoke) I glanced outside to the gardens. To my amazement, I saw towering hedges that wound about themselves, forming complex passageways that spiraled out to the extent of my vision. Ensnared by my own fascination, I paused to look out the window, only to be yanked forward by a hand that grabbed my shoulder. Lexaeus shook his head as he released me and Zexion, in a low hiss of a warning said,  
"You will go nowhere near the labyrinth if you know what's good for you, in fact, you should have nothing to do with the outside."  
He turned around and continued like he hadn't said anything. I bit down my curiosity to follow them, but that exchange puzzles me even now.  
Later that day, I went into the West Wing with Zexion, who carried lunch for the lord of the castle and for the countess who was, at the moment, comforting her husband. After knocking and waiting for our entry to be approved, I finally was able to meet my patient, Count Marluxia. He was younger than I expected, he was dressed in silk bedclothes and his hair was an unkept mess. At his bedside was Countess Larxene, dressed in a blue gown, running a hand through her ailing husband's hair. She was smiling, but from what I could see her face wasn't used to contorting that way.  
"You've brought the doctor?" The count's voice was raspy and hoarse from his illness. "Very good Zexion, now leave us."  
Left with my patient and his wife, I began an examination of the count, and after a thorough check and description of his symptoms, I concluded that this was the very disease I had found a cure to. He sighed in relief and thanked me most graciously as I told him this, and as I was leaving to go and prepare the medicine I heard him say to the countess,  
"You know, Larxene, if he's as good as they say, we may have found a doctor worthy of our court."  
So now I am charged with the preparation of medicine for Count Marluxia. If I am able to assemble the required materials, and assuming nothing goes wrong, I should be able to finish before morning. The count will be fit by this time tomorrow.

23 May 1813  
Dr. Vexen, Court Physician to Count Marluxia of Castle Lacoste... I think I rather like the sound of that, as much as I enjoy my new large workspace, unlimited access to the library, and endless supply of whatever ingredients I may require. Now that Count Marluxia is back to full health, I need only to create a batch for a few sick servants and then I may begin my own investigations. But I am tired after all these sleepless nights and I'm forcing my eyes to stay open as I write. Tomorrow I will continue, but tonight I have to sleep. The batch will be ready to distribute in the morning. Tomorrow then...

[End of Part One

Rating: G (Warning: The later chapters spike up to PG-13 and later to R) No warnings for this chapter  
Summary: Dr. E.N. Vexen is a gifted scientist whose achievements in curing a plague in his village reach the ears of a count in the far away Castle Lacoste. Told from Dr. Vexen's perspective, this is the first installment of the series, in which he first arrives at the castle and meets those who live there.


End file.
